


A wolf and her bull

by Ravenclawpride06



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And then all the smut, Arya is a virgin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gendry can be too but it's up to you, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, arya x gendry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawpride06/pseuds/Ravenclawpride06
Summary: It's not much more than porn without plot. Arya rocks up at Hollow Hill and surprises Gendry. Their first time is sweet but it gets so much smuttier.





	A wolf and her bull

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on a song of ice and fire but with small TV references. That scene with Arya checking out a shirtless Joe Dempsie definitely happened.

She let out a slow breath as he approached the tree she had been sat in for hours, doing her best to ignore the fact that her muscles had seized from so little use.

Dusk had fallen and Arya was grateful for the reprieve of the damp and cold it had brought. Instead of the sweat that had run down her neck earlier in the day she had cool water that had gathered and dripped from the leaves above her. She was ever watchful of the approaching figure but shivered nonetheless when a droplet slid down her tunic and between her breasts. Though she found it hard to admit, even to herself, she had a clenching feeling in her stomach that she might have once called apprehension. 

She wiped all thoughts from her mind as the figure passed beneath the lower branches and she jumped. 

Though he was a man grown, she sped into him in just a way that she knocked him to the ground and had him pinned between her hips, she almost laughed at the look of surprise on his stupid bull - headed face.

"You ought not to be walking around after dusk, alone and with no weapons," she shook her head in jest as if to reprieve him. "You never know who might be around. Rapers and murderers dwell in these woods looking for prey."

"Arry?...Arya?" She just smirked and raised an eyebrow in response.

Gods, if she thought that she had fancied him at ten and two, all mucles rippling and shirtless it was nothing to how she felt now, a woman flowered and grown. The feel of his strong hard body under her hands had started a fire in her belly and made her nethers slick, it was all she could do to stop herself grinding her hips down on him. Not the welcome she had in mind.

In the silence that had fallen between them she could have sworn she felt his cock twitch in his pants but it must have been wishful thinking because a second later he had brought one strong arm around her waist and flipped her over and she noticed he was being very careful to keep some distance between them, still between her legs but on all fours. Arya huffed at the loss of pressure between her legs and her fingers were itching to replace it, as she had learned to do the first time she had seen Gendry without a shirt and covered in soot.

Arya huffed again, this time meeting his eyes, "you never would have been able to do that if I hadn't lost focus." She realised she was taunting him, wanting him to ask what had driven her to distraction, or else taunt her back and make promises that one day they would wrestle and see who would win. They had wrestled once before, on the floor of a forge at Acorn hall, he had beaten her easily. She would like that she thought, young darting out to lick her lips and thought of him pinning her down properly hips against hers...

"Where have you been?" He hissed down at her, face inches from hers. "I thought you dead. Or married to that sick bastard Ramsey." And the way he said bastard, it was clear it was meant as a scathing insult.

Oh Gods Arya, focus.

"You think I wouldn't have slit his throat on our wedding night?" She could see his expression now, and it talk her not to tease him, to tell him the truth.

"I travelled with the hound, until I left him for dead. Then I sailed to Braavos and trained as a faceless assassin in the House of Black and White."

He looked at her in disbelief almost as if he was about to laugh.

"It's true," she insisted, "they tried to make me forget who I was, but it didn't work. They made me blind for a time, so that I could learn to fight better."

His expression had changed as she was talking from one of mild amusement to one with almost murderous intent. It was quickly wiped away though and he stood and offered her a hand. 

"Come on, let's get you a drink."

He pulled her up as if she weighed no less than a pile of dry leaves and she followed him, neither of them letting their hand fall from the others.

 

\--

 

Gendry was finding it difficult to sleep. It was not unusual for the brotherhood was made up of half who snored and another half who cried out from their night terrors. Usually, when he struggled to sleep he would go to the forge and collapse in the straw bed that he had set up. Tonight though, he had Arya to think of. He glanced at the back of her sleeping form and admitted to himself she was the real reason he wasn't sleeping tonight.

He had been taking his nightly stroll through the woods, trying to ger away from the more bawdy behaviour of the brotherhood as they drunk themselves into oblivion when he'd found himself staring at the stars and soon after into the grey eyes of Arya Stark. As she teased him he'd taken in her appearance. Her face had become more angular and showed none of the soft roundness of ger childhood face. The rest of her was the exact opposite, her tunic and breeches hinted at curves where there were once only bony bits. The only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes and he caught himself staring into them more intently than he should have and when he chastised himself and tried to look away the feeling of her sat atop him became too obvious. Unbidden images of her riding him entered his mind and just for a moment he could see her naked straddling him, one hand on her breast and her hair flying free. Her head tipped back and her eyes closed in pleasure as she impaled herself on him again and again.

Seven hells! He had felt his cock twitch and not knowing how experienced she was he was hoping she hadn't noticed. He quickly flipped them over and made sure that his dick was nowhere near her and doing his best to ignore that particular part of his own anatomy as well.

When she talked about what they'd done to her though, all thought was forgotten. He avoided violence when he could, despite the fact he was very good at it but Arya had always brought out a protective side of him from the very first time they had met and he'd thought her a boy. It was unlike any other feeling he'd ever had and it scared him that he would tear a person limb from limb just to make sure she was safe.

When he'd pulled her up and taken her to hollow hill the feel of her hand in his had afforded him something he hadn't had in a long time. He felt safe.

 

\--

 

He watched as she danced and laughed and flirted her way around the room. And always he had the thrill of excitement when she looked across to were he was sitting and found him watching her. Lem and Anguy and Tom took up most of her time and all three shot him knowing looks throughout the evening. It was only towards the end of the night when she joined him at his table cheeks flushed and smile still on her face. She laid a hand over his.

"I'd forgotten what it was like to have fun. To be amongst friends." Her smile dropped slightly, "to touch someone in affection and not in anger," her gaze dropped to their hands and his heart dropped as he realised she had lost her innocence. 

She shook her head slightly and her smile brightened again. "The others say there's no bed for me and that I'll have to stay with you. They say you wouldn't let me stay with any of them."

"You're damn right I..." he growled before catching her amused expression. "I mean of course you can stay with me m'lady." And he's too distracted to catch the playful scowl she gives him.

Which is how he ends up here, lying on his back staring at the ceiling and looking at Arya periodically, just to check she's still there.

And when he closes his eyes and replays the night he gets stuck on the image of her sat atop him and then from there there's nothing he can do to keep the image of her lithe body fucking him senseless and he finds himself as hard as steel in minutes. He clenches his fists together as he weighs his options. Usually he would take himself in hand and be done with it but there was no doubt he would wake her, and then what? He thought of escaping to the forge as it would offer him privacy but he fought against the idea of leaving her alone with so many men. In reality he knew none of them would lay a hand on Arya and she said she'd been trained as an assassin...

It was unbearable and he got up as quietly as he could, careful not to knock her and snuck into the forge. He crossed to the straw bed and laid himself back. He didn't even touch himself at first just remembered what it was like to have her hips pinning his own her hands on his chest. He imagines what it would feel like to have her hips grinding down onto him. Better yet, flipping them so he could fuck her, slow or fast as she wanted. He imagined the dirty things her pretty lips could say, telling him how much she wanted him and as he slipped his hand into his breeches he couldn't help but growl her name.

 

\--

 

At first she had only followed him out of curiosity. She had been awake the instant he'd stood and quickly crossed the room. He'd obviously thought he was being quiet, she snorted to herself. 

She found herself at the doorway of the forge, confused. Had he not wanted to sleep next to her? Is that why he had come to his makeshift bed, tucked away in the corner of the room. 

It wasn't until his breathing became erratic and he grew a distinct bulge in his trousers that the reason for his nighttime visit became obvious. She felt herself getting wet watching him and in her mind she silently begged him to touch himself. And it wasn't long before she had her wish and she leaned against the doorframe preparing to slip her much smaller hand down to touch herself she heard him growling her name and she throbbed at the sound.

For a second she wondered if she'd imagined it but it had been plain as day on his lips. Had he been affected as much as her by their encounter in the forest? 

She had never known what it was like to be wanted by a man. When she had been in the company of Sansa all eyes were on her sister and Arya had been forgotten. In Braavos there were those that wanted her, when she wanted them to, but always when she was wearing another's face and body. Even with Gendry the first time, he'd had an affection for her, that she knew but beyond that she had been too young for him to think of anything else.

But now. Now she was a woman grown. And it appears he had noticed. Now the question was what she was going to do about it.

For a second she thought about slipping towards him on silent feet, climbing atop him once more and fucking him until all he said was her name over and over. However, as a trained assassin Arya was a big believer in laying the groundwork before making the kill and she slipped back to bed unnoticed. When Gendry slipped in beside her later on she gave a soft sigh and curled against him pushing her breasts into his back.  
\--

She wasn't sure what she expected but she found that it was easy between them. As they sat washing their clothes in a spring not far outside the boundaries of Hollow Hill they laughed and joked as if they had never been apart. She teased him about girls and pretended that the jealous edge in her voice wasn't there. He promised that he could still beat her in a fight and her eyes twinkled as she held him to that promise.

"Where did you go last night?" She said and hid a smile at how his expression changed. "Did you sneak off to see a girl?"

He hid his face in an attempt to stop her from seeing the rising colour on his cheeks but was unsuccessful. He mumbled something about checking that the guards were doing their job properly. 

"Well you left me in a room full of men, defenceless, anyone could have ravished me."

He snorted, "defenceless, not bloody likely."

She gave him what she hoped was a sultry smile as she stood up and stretched before starting to unlace her breeches. 

"Wha- Arya, what are you doing?!" He panicked.

"I haven't been clean in ages. I'm just going to have a quick dip." She eyes his soot blackened skin, "you should too." 

He turns around just before she drops her breeches. And a few minutes later he hears a small splash as she enters the water.

"Come on Gendry."

He seems to wrestle with himself for a few moments before he stands up and pulls his tunic over his head and Arya isn't afraid to admire his strong back. In fact she feels her mouth go dry and her body heat up as he takes his breeches down as well. She's never seen such a toned arse before and she's struck by the ridiculous desire to sink her teeth into it and mark him there.  
In an attempt to get the thought out of her head she submerges herself in the water and when she comes back up Gendry has already lowered himself in.

There's a tension between them that wasn't present when they were fully clothed and on the bank. Arya is suddenly nervous and it's not a feeling she ever remembers feeling. She's suddenly at a loss with what she should do with her hands, even though he can't see them underneath the water. She gives an involuntary shiver even though she's not really cold anymore and though she tells him this he pulls her close and her head falls against his chest.

She likes the way his chest vibrates when he talks, "I really missed you," he says. And for a moment she imagines that they are nothing more than two young lovers unaffected by the war raging around them. She closes her eyes when he brushes his hand down her hair. She never imagined his touch could be so gentle. 

"I missed you too," and she was overwhelmed by emotion and even though she was not in Winterfell it told her that she'd come home.

And then, less than second after she'd thought this his lips were on hers and the fingers that had been running through her hair tangled loosely in the wet strands. His other hand dropped below the water and skimmed the curve of her breast before coming to rest on her hip and she leaned into it, savouring the feel of his lips on hers. He broke away and she was breathless, though he still held her, his face was marred with a scowl.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Gendry..." Her tone was a warning. He didn't want to push her, and yet -

"You're a lady," she smiled as she recollected another memory of him saying that to her. When she'd first told him her true name.

"Not since they killed my father and I left King's landing. Doubtful even before then and I want you." He growled at her then and damn it all of that didn't stoke the fire in her belly even more. "And I know you want me because I saw you last night so you can't pretend you don't."

He dropped his head to her shoulder and planted soft kisses there. 

"Are you...?" The colour rose in his cheeks once more and she knew she would never get sick of the sight. 

"I'm still a maiden." She stated as if he'd wanted to know what she'd had for breakfast this morning. 

"Then we need a bed."

"No," she laughed and hoisted herself out of the pool. Spreading the dry clothes around her, she sat the middle and held her arms out to him. And how was he to refuse her, his wet and naked wolf queen?

And as he climbed out of the pool and approached where she sat a memory of a long ago song echoed in her mind.

_'...And how she smiled and how she laughed,_  
the maiden of the tree.  
She spun away and said to him,  
no featherbed for me.  
I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,  
and bind my hair with grass,  
But you can be my forest love,  
and me your forest lass...' 

She smiled then and welcomed his embrace, let him lay her down gently among the grass and clothes and ghost his hands over the skin of her neck. She ached for him to touch her elsewhere, burned for him to move his hand lower but as he crawled between her legs he pressed his lips to her own and she sighed into them. 

She had expected rough hands and his hard cock pounding into her, the way men told stories about their latest conquests at inns whilst they were in their cups but every time Gendry touched her it was thoughtful and measured as if he wanted to memorise her skin inch by inch.

And oh Gods, her back arched up into him as he attached his mouth to the soft skin of her breast and used the flat of his younger to press against her nipple. She was burning from the inside out with a fire that threatened to consume her but it was all she could do to mumble incoherently as he chuckled against her skin. And finally, finally his hand drifted lower and found their target in the wet folds of her cunt.

She moaned into his mouth and gripped each of his arms with her hands and he broke the kiss to search her face for signs of discomfort. When he found only pleasure there he grinned at her with a gleam in his eyes. Arya, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face reached down and grabbed his cock. Though he moaned he reached down to release her fingers slightly. She moved her hand hesitantly, not sure if she was doing it right but Gendry squirmed against her hand and grunted so she knew she was doing something right. She gasped as he added another finger curling them inside her. He varied the pressure and speed dropping soft kisses on every part of her body. It wasn't long before He added a third finger and though it wasn't painful it was an uncomfortable stretch. 

It seemed like an age before the tip of his cock was at her entrance and she was begging him to be inside her. Gentry was shaking with the effort of not taking her right there and then though. Pushing until he reached a distinct barrier that must have been her Maidenhead. Taking her by surprise he thrusted so quick and sharp that she cried out but he was there, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek and staying perfectly still inside her and she knew everything was going to be alright.

He waited for her to open her eyes and let out the breath that she'd been holding before he started to move slowly inside her. He was big, she thought and it took some getting used to having him inside her but eventually she felt her muscles relax and she began to enjoy the build of tension inside her. She felt her tummy start to tighten and before she could drop her own hand between her legs his was there, drawing circles on her clit, lazy at first but increasing pace as his thrusts sped up. His right hand slid over her abdomen and towards the back of her left knee, pulling it up above her hip. She gasped at the angle and was soon crying out her climax, whimpering as her walls clenched around him. He tumbled into oblivion sliding out of her and his vision shattered into fragments.

They both came down slowly, laying amongst the clothes. When she could she began to trace the muscles of his chest with a finger and he began to pick grass from her hair, laughing at how much there was. 

 

\--

 

She was happier, there with him in Hollow hill, than she ever had been but she knew they had to move on soon. Her list demanded it, her desire to see her family again demanded it. She knew he would follow her to the ends of Westeros and far beyond if she asked it but she'd stolen time with him and she wouldn't regret it. 

Their last night there meant a copious amount of drink, even for the Brotherhood and though Arya usually liked to keep a clear head she had enough to make herself rather more giggly than usual. When Gendry came to say he was going to bed she lifted her arms to him, demanding to be carried, knowing, despite the alcohol that that had a long ride tomorrow. 

He grinned and swept her up, "as m'lady commands," he whispers to her as she waves over his shoulder at the catcalls of the other men in the room.

He carried her back to the forge where they had been sharing a bed for three weeks. 

She stumbled and he went to catch her, forgetting that she had the reflexes of a trained cat and as she regained her balance he crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground. 

She pouted at him in indignation crossing her arm over her chest. And even as he approached her on hands and knees she did not break the act. But as he began to tickle her she could not stop the smile that broke on her unwilling face. Gasping for breath she landed feeble blows on his arms and chest, thrashing and giggling and trying to regain some control. She brought a knee up suddenly between his legs and used her momentum to turn them over so that she was straddling him in imitation of the way she had come back into his life. 

She twinkled down at him, the mischief plain as day on her face and at her smile he was instantly hard. She let out a breathy moan, circling her hips and her lips popped open in ecstasy. He ran a gentle hand up her leg and settled it on her hip causing her to bite her lip and whisper, "harder."

He'd been gentle with her the first time and each time since but his self control had been wearing thin and as permission fell from her lips he gripped her his so hard that he was sure to leave marks as he pounded his hips into her clothed cunt again and again. Her moans increased in volume and she scrabbled at his tunic, loosening the laces in a frenzy. He sat to allow her to pull it over his head and then they were face to face and her whimpers were silenced by his mouth on hers, hot and wet.

It wasn't long before she was shirtless too and as he roughly played with her breasts she moaned and threw her head back. Gendry kissed down her neck and used his teeth to draw growls from her. He licked down between her breasts and claimed a nipple with his tongue and teeth as he squeezed the other in his right hand. Arya was still grinding her hips down on his now huge cock. She gasped and pulled away from him divesting the rest of their clothes. 

"Fuck me. Now." She demanded and he obliged, laying her down once more. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged into her in one fluid motion. He dragged his hand over her neck and down her body as he fucked her with wild abandon. Arya could feel her heartbeat in her ears pounding in time with his thrusts and her screams echoed around the stone walls of the forge. Before long she felt her climax building and Gendry's eyes glazed over as she had watched them do so many times in the last three weeks. He gave a cry and made to pull himself out but Arya, peaking, wrapped her legs around him to hold his hips to hers. She sighed, her walls clenching around his cock as she felt the hot spurt of seed fill and warm her belly.

He collapsed on her, too spent to do anything except pant and rest, still inside her. Once the feeling had returned to his legs he pushed himself up above her, resting on her elbows.

"Arya, what was that? Why did you let me spill my seed inside you?" He began to panic then she could see it in her eyes.

"I wanted to know what it felt like," she began, and as he started to protest about the difficulties of being a bastard she continued, "And as soon as we get to my family I mean to marry you."

Her laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face rang around the forge, leading people to wonder who could be making such a happy sound with the country on the brink of war.


End file.
